Nico Nights
by Lady Zahara
Summary: Chase mentioned a prophecy in which Omi destroyed him, but never mentioned what the prophecy actually was; an old story pieced together by the deranged dreams of an enchantress. But every story has a seed of truth, what was in store in the future the enchantress saw? A collection of One-Shots inspired by Vocaloid. Contains AU, dark themes and lots of fluff.


**AN: Inspired heavily by Alice Human Sacrifices by Vocaloid. I highly suggest you check it out. Please read the AN at the end of the chap.**

**A Grim Prophecy (AU) Part 1**

**-Alice Human Sacrifices-**

It was 1937, word had come over the crackled radio that the Japanese were trying to invade the Republic of China. The world was in troubled times and still shaken from the scare of World War One. Poverty threatened to loom over the many villages of Eastern China and the Hunan province was no exception. Even still, the villagers tried to cope as best they could. Ms. Sasumei was no exception as she tried to lull her wiggly toddler to sleep.

"Hush Omi," She soothed, "the walls are thin. The whole village can hear you." Even with his mother's gentle tone, Omi refused and continued to protest. Peony sighed and stooped to pick up her son. "Still not tired?" She sighed. "How about I tell you a story?" Omi was too young to understand, but he was about to be held and that was all that matter. She made her way to the rickety rocking chair and rested his head on her shoulder. "Once upon a time; the world was run by great spirits. With the powers of the elements, they forged the world and breathed life into man; these spirits were called dragons. Once the world was made, they had to take time in the spirit realm to rest." Omi cooed and teethed on the silk of her dress.

"Then, many years later, one of the dragons came down to see what had become of their creations. She saw that man had taken over and one in particular strived to be the one in charge; a deceitful prince who in the end stole the dragon's heart for his own.

"So taken by him was she, that she gave up her immortality to follow him. However, the other dragons did not like this, they believe the prince was really a sorcerer and had seduced her so she would not stop his plans. The four dragons banded together and entered the mortal plan to destroy the prince. A grand battle was planned, but alas; the conclusion could never be reached. For all of it was constructed in the dream of an enchantress, who woke before she could discover which side would triumph. No one knows the end, but she wrote down what she remembered and planned that one day she would find the end to her dream." Omi began to cry once more. Peony sighed once more. "Alright, alright little one. Let us try to let you sleep once more." She stood and made her way to the crib; Omi in hand and a soft song on her lips.

"The second dragon was the dragon of the Earth; he fought for peace within Xiaolin. Blindly he upheld corrupt virtue and law; eventually it sent him down a precarious path. Soon he reached what he thought to be perfect balance; only to find that it had all been a shame. His world then crumbled around him, burying him in guilt; never to be seen again.

"The third dragon was the dragon of the Wind; he saw nothing of value within Xiaolin. All the dragon could do was think about the world and wished to be free like his element desired. One day he dared to journey outside, only to find the dishonest hearts of man. He was struck down before he could return, now all that's left of him is a twisted rose.

"The fourth dragon was the dragon of Fire; she was the beauty in all of Xiaolin. She used her charm avoid manual work, soon she ruled over a palace of broken hearts. Her promiscuity ruined any chance of love and earned the scorn of many gentle souls. She refused to confess any guilt toward her ways, even in the face of death itself." A sleepy yawn came from the small child. Peony carefully place him in the crib as she continued to sing, softer now that Omi was almost asleep. "Wandering down the worn path of earth and past an old twisted rose tree, an invitation was sent for the next dragon; but there were two. The fifth dragon was the dragon of Steal, rumored to be able to mimic his enemy. It was so easy to confuse him with the prince, that Xiaolin could not tell two the apart. The stubborn warrior, or the intelligent inventor; both sought the first dragon's human form. No one ever knew who the fifth dragon was, or if the dream had a happy end."

It was a song she had sung him countless times, and doubtlessly countless more. In these troubled times, children didn't have much to look forward to other than stories. She lay the sleepy baby down into his crib, bathed in moonlight. Peony looked out the window at what had become of her childhood home. The fields that she struggled to keep healthy, the broken fence, the mail box that remained eerily empty for the last two weeks. In the light from the waning moon, her stressed features could be seen plainly. Every wrinkle, every protruding limb hung with thin silk; almost translucent in the pure light.

"When your father returns," She said softly, "everything will be right again." She could still see it; her beloved Hao's mournful gaze as he left to protect their country. War was an ugly, horrible thing; it had stolen her wedding day and delayed a poor child his father. But she had faith in China, no, in him. He was on his way home right now, maybe injured. Ill a fate as it might be, at least he would be alive. Alive and back home where he belonged. Yes he was just on his way home, Peony told herself, that is why the letters stopped. He just wanted to surprise her like the trickster he was and gain mirth from her stupefied. Tease her about how sad she was, that it was impossible for a strong soldier like him to die. He was just playing a trick on her, everything was just fine. "It has to be."

**AN: I'm thinking of doing a string of One-shots inspired by Vocaloid songs, and the above story will be continued as such. Let me know what you think, or if there are any inaccuracies with my story historically. I want to keep it as realistic as possible. There will also be random one-shots as well; so if you have a song to suggest I'm all ears. **

**This is a story that will be just for fun, so there won't be regular updates like with Daughter of Madness. But all reviews for this chapter will be answered in the next chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**Link for the original song will be on my profile page.**


End file.
